


Drunk dreams of Me, You and My Other Me

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, Drunk Lena, F/F, flustered kara, threesome suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: After a night out, Lena drunkenly says some things that Kara can't help to think about.





	Drunk dreams of Me, You and My Other Me

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered promised this fic to the people of the' Supercorp - Kara & Lena - Supergirl' group on FB and I was feeling down, so I tried to focus on this instead of my depression. Also: For a moment my mexican can be noticed. Hope you don't mind

Lena and Kara stumbled into Lena’s penthouse with their heels in their hands after a night out in which Kara, unbeknownst to Lena, took Lena to the alien bar that Alex fondly began calling ‘Spock’s Speakeasy’

As they zigzagged into Lena’s room, Kara bursted into song randomly as they separated; Kara went to the bathroom and Lena tried to seat in her mattress but she felt woozy and was balancing where she sat at the edge of the King sized bed that was covered in soft sheets, her speech extremely sloshed due to the alcohol “Una troca salió de Durango…A las dos o tres de la mañana”

“What does that even mean?” Lena giggled as she collapsed into her mattress, her heels falling from her hands after been carried around for the last 2 hours.

“I heard it somewhere…on the radio” Kara, much to Eliza’s comfort, wasn’t drunk enough to say ‘I’m hearing that song all the way from Tijuana’

“Since when do they even have Spanish music on the radio?” Lena spoke in a heavy Irish accent that she hadn’t used since she had gotten adopted and started to giggle at the surprise “It’s back. Oh my gosh, Kara! My accent is back”

“Since when were you Saint Patrick’s protégée?” Kara mocked Lena’s accent from the bathroom, where she washing her face, trying to get a hold of herself and failing miserably at it “You sound like…the Emerald Ile favorite’s daughter or something” A random thought that had been constantly popping up in Kara’s mind assaulted the poor girl, and in her drunken sloth, she couldn’t stop it in time “Hell, you sound like if I ate you’d probably taste like Lucky Charms marshmallows”

“Been thinking about eating me, is that the Kara I hang out with?” Lena teased and rolled giggling in her stupor, getting undressed very clumsily and only managing, through great effort, to pull one arm out of her tight night dress.

“Just saying” Kara’s inner alarm flared and she sort of heard it, very dimmed in the back of her mind, trying to warn her against doing something stupid “If you start saying you’re a potato” Kara made a face to herself in the mirror that reflected just how wasted she was “I wouldn’t be surprised”

Lena laughed openly, a rare occurrence that made Kara’s heart flutter in her heart as she always thought Lena’s laugh was one of the most beautiful sound on the planet “I swear…this and that time I clam-jammed you via almost getting killed are one of the most memorable moments of Kara Danvers and I…” catching how she had called herself, Lena just drunkenly laughed, a laughter noise cut down into bits by her lips turning it into a motorboat sound more than a laughter.

“When did I get…got clam-jammed?” Kara asked, coming out of the bathroom, her drunkenness leaving her when Lena said that.

“That time if got sent over my balcony and Supergirl saved me” Lena said looking up at her ceiling, a black dot on it becoming a very beautiful and marvelous object which Lena needed to stare at “You and Supergirl were having ‘coffee’, I think that’s what you call it”

“We were having coffee” Kara said, her speech still sloshed but more in charge of her senses than when she entered the apartment “Just you know, us being gal pals like you and me”

“Yeah, right” Lena snorted, not even thinking for a moment that Kara actually meant friendship and not lesbianism “Tell me: Who’s the Alpha?”

“What?” Kara asked intrigued, barely believing what she was hearing from her friend, who was becoming more beautiful under the light of Batarian Ale shots.

“Yeah, who’s the daddy? The dom to your sub?” Lena asked and Kara just stood there in the room staring at Lena, who rolled around and flashed her generous cleavage to the blonde reporter “You know, the one that calls the shots in bed”

“I am not sleeping with Supergirl” Kara said, cursing she couldn’t put more seriousness to that statement because of a set of impeccable, soft and perfect looking breasts being a few feet away from her “And I’d top where I sleeping with her, for your information”

“I so much doubt that Mrs. I-cried-for-Bambi’s-mom-for-three-days” Kara so much hated Alex and Maggie had told her that in the heat of the alcohol back at the bar every bit more as she could right now “But assuming you could tame that dame into submission, you’re the one I’ll be asking for a threesome whenever you get a piece or two of that Kryptonian sugar mama, then?” Lena teased Kara effortlessly and at the sight of Kara going tomato read with embarrassment, Lena just added between laughs “You have at least thought of sleeping with Supergirl! Kara, I don’t judge you. I’d get some of that myself if I could”

“You would?” Kara fought with herself because she did and she did not want this conversation.

For quite a bit now she had dreamed of sleeping with Lena, but Lena was CEO of L-Corp, and Kara was just Kara. _‘Cute Keira who wears cardigans and is a prude with little to no beauty’_ Cat Grant once described her to Perry White when Kara was starting at CatCo and that wasn’t so far from the truth as far as Kara was concerned most of the time. But Lena brought out from the deepest parts of her a lust that was barely containable within her and tonight was becoming too much of a temptation to give in between the alcohol, the cleavage and the mere thought she was wearing her Supergirl outfit underneath her casual clothes.

“Who doesn’t? Come on, Kara. You worked under Supergirl’s number one fan and you can’t tell everyone wants at least a kiss from that blonde beauty?” Lena mocked Kara as Kara took a seat on the floor, suddenly too winded to stand “You may want a check up on those glasses if you didn’t. And besides; that time she saved my life I got a pretty got chance to check put her guns and the muscles of her lower back”

Kara knew she hadn't imagined those casual touches to her bicep and lower back as she helped Lena that day and felt giddy while abosorbing that information“What would you even do with Supergirl on your bed? Who knows if she even…you know…has the same body parts” Kara waved her hands randomly in front of her in an attempt to symbolize who knows what “What if she has tentacles down there?”

“Oh, you have no idea what I’d do with the two of you on my bed. You need to look up Hentai on Google one of these days for the tentacle thing” Lena chuckled and said “You’d be surprised at how that could be a new experience if it’s not uncomfortable”

“You’re too drunk, Lena” Kara said only to be responded by a sleepy Lena “I’m too drunk, overworked and underlaid. I could just eat you two up like you go through KFC” Lena winked and added in a sultry voice “Just you, me and Supergirl in a cabin for a weekend of passionate lesbian sex. Doesn’t it sound dreamy? ”

Kara went even redder, something Lena didn’t thought possible even in her drunken state and said casually as she could, slightly slurring her words “Let’s just be you and me tonight?”

Kara’s throat went dry at that offering but before she could really think about it Lena’s head fell and she was soundly asleep before Kara could stand.

Kara looked up at the heavens and prayed wholeheartedly in slurred Kryptonian “ _Rao, ever since Krypton exploded I was wondering where you were. Thank you for saving me from myself. I can’t thank you enough, I swear I would sacrifice you something but I don’t think you take sacrifices anymore and I’m too drunk to actually know what I’m saying but please help me. Help me not jump her and screw her senseless in her office or in her home just because her top is too revealing. Help me to know if I have a chance with her as Kara, please. And if I you do, please let us be together_ ”

* * *

 

Lena woke up to the very impressive sight of Kara sleeping on the side of her bed, her head on the side of the mattress and the rest of the blonde’s body on the floor, somehow managing to sit perfectly upright except for the head, which was bent to lie down on the mattress.

“That’s going to suck so hard, Kara” Lena said, pitying the poor girl’s neck and at the same time remembering why it was a bad idea to proof she was Irish and had the inborn ability to down Tequila like if it was watered down beer.

At the sound of a groan, Kara jumped and took the sight of Lena burying her head in one the pillows the bed had as a sign to get counter-hangover material ASAP, but then the thoughts of what happened last night made her blush and she knew she was going to be seeing that cleavage for nights to come.

“Kara, what did I said or do last night?” Lena asked when she saw the blush on Kara’s face “Did I threw you my bra at you?”

“What?” Kara wished Lena had but no such luck “No, no. Just that I’m-remembering that you suspect me of sleeping with Supergirl”

Kara saw Lena’s eyebrows skyrocket into her forehead before saying “And you’re not?”

Kara shook her head and Lena teased “Well, if that isn’t a missed opportunity right there, I don’t know what is”

Kara laughed wholeheartedly at the joke and Lena threw her a pillow “Stop that ruckus and get me some water. And a shotgun or some Advil for my headache”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and check out my other fics. Check out my profile for what I ship and feel free to leave prompts for any ship that spikes your interest. Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines


End file.
